1. Field
The disclosure relates to secondary batteries, and more particularly, to three-dimensional shaped batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies have developed, markets of portable electronic devices such as smart phones, smart pads, electronic books, watch-type telephones, and movable medical devices attached to a human body, as well as mobile phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (“PMP”s), and MPEG Audio Layer-3 (“MP3”) players are substantially increasing. As the markets of the portable electronic devices develop, demands for batteries that are suitable for operating the mobile electronic devices are increasing.
In particular, mobile electronic devices having various shapes have been developed for convenience of usage, and are designed to arrange components in a narrow space as efficiently as possible to reduce a volume of the device. However, a battery mounting space in the portable electronic devices may be considered when designing the portable electronic devices. A battery is generally formed as a rectangular parallelepiped shape, and a space corresponding to the shape of the battery may be provided in the electronic device for mounting the battery in the portable electronic device.
Therefore, demands for batteries having a shape that may be flexibly mounted in a limited space of an electronic device according to a design of the portable electronic devices having various shapes are gradually increasing.